Pickup Lines
by bubbly chick
Summary: Travis has a handbook full of them. It would be a shame not to use them.  Special line for each cabin persona!


Pick Up Lines

Travis has a handbook full of them. It'd be a waste not to use them. Special line for each cabin persona at CHB.

* * *

><p>()()()<p>

Athena Cabin: _Annabeth._

"Girl, you must be a library book-"

_"Like an encyclopedia because I'm smart?"_

"No. Because I'm checking you out!"

…

"_So, wait. You have a problem you need my help with?"_

"You're a little slow for a daughter of Athena."

"_What, Travis?"_

()()()

Ares Cabin: **Clarisse.**

"Hey, Clarisse. You must do karate-"

**"Because I can beat your girly ass up in under a second?"**

"No, because your body's kicking."

"**Got that right."**

**-kick-**

()()()

Juniper

"Hey, Juniper. You must be a flower-"

"What gave that away? Besides the fact I'm a plant?"

"No…,wait, yes. Well, because I'm digging you!"

"Why would you think about digging a flower up?"

-glare-

()()()

The Oracle: _Rachel._

"Let me tell your future-"

"_No, that's my job, Travis."_

-facepalm-

"No, because I see me in it."

_-blink-_

_"Wait, what? That was lame, Travis. Try another."_

()()()

Poseidon Cabin:**Percy.**

"Hey, um, Percy. Your eyes are like the ocean-"

**"No, duh. Oh, that's kinda gay-"**

"And I'm lost at sea."

"**Now, that's just pushing it."**

()()()

Haphaestus Cabin: _Nyssa._

"Hey, Nyssa. You must be a nail-"

"_It's because I'm tough, right? Or because I like tools?"_

"No, because I be hammering you."

-"_That was dirty. But good reference to my cabin_."

()()()

Aphrodite Cabin: **Drew.**

"Are those space-pants?"

"**Eek. No, I'd never be caught in those, hun."**

"Well, your butt is out of this world."

-**gasps-**

"**Really? I know how these jeans just make them look firm and flat."**

"Okay? I'm leaving, now."

()()()

Hecate Cabin: Magi C.

"Yo, girl you must be a magician."

"No, duh. Really? How'd you figure that out?"

"Cause I'm under your spell."

"Damn right, Avada Kedavra."

-blink-

"What?"

"Men…such idiots."

()()()

His Sister: _Bonnie_

"Hey, you must be a thief!"

_"Oh, gods. Who told you about my raid last week?_

"What, nobody! And it's. because you stole my heart."

-silence-

"Ooh, what about: your dad was a thief because he stole the stars and placed them in your eyes!"

_-blink-_

_"Pahahaha. That's funny. But seriously, people will get the wrong idea Travis."_

()()()

Mrs. O'Leary

"Hey, you must have bitten me, Mrs. O'Leary."

"Woof?"

"Cuz you make me howl!"

"Woof?"

"I made that one up. Pretty good, yes?"

"Woof?"

()()()

Apollo Cabin: Melody

"Oh, help me. Please, I'm hurt. I need a bandage!"

"Oh gods! Why!

"I scraped my knee falling for you."

-hit-

"That's not funny. I thought you were hurt!"

"Ouch, now can you kiss that to make it feel better?"

-sigh-

()()()

Hades Cabin: _Nico._

"How was heaven when you left?"

"_What? It's called Isles of the Blest."_

"Sorry, let me try again. Okay: how was the Isles of the Blest when you left? Because you're such an angel-"

"_That's what my last name means. Di Angelo. Of Angels_."

-sigh-

"Forget it, Nico."

()()()

Iris Cabin: **Misty**

"Hey, baby. Are you a skittle?"

"**No, but aren't the colors lovely! It's not a real rainbow without the blue skittle, but that's just me."**

"Aw, well I want to taste your rainbow."

"**Huh?"**

()()()

Dionysus Cabin: Violet

"Do you want raisin?"

"Uh, no. Those grapes could have been turned into wine! Such a shame."

"Well, what about a date?"

"Bahaha. That pick up was messy. Do another one."

"Okay, you must be a beer-"

"Wine, you mean."

"A wine. Because I'm intoxicated by you."

"That sounds like Twilight."

"That's not good."

()()()

Hera Cabin

"Hey, Hera. Your parents must be gods because two gods make a goddess. Well, wait. They were Titans. Never mind."

-throws hand guide down-

"Stupid book!"

()()()

**Hunters of Artemis**

"Hey, you girls must be single ladies!"

**"Pig."**

"Well, -throw hands up- I guess I should have put a ring on you!"

"**Pig."**

()()()

Zeus cabin.

"I have one thing: You electrify me. That is all."

()()()

Daughter of Hypnos: _Mattie Res_

"You're the girl of my dreams."

-_yawn-_

_"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that."_

()()()

Daughter of Khoine: Wynter

"Hey, I'm a snowflake."

"I like snowflakes."

"Cause I'm falling for you."

"And melting for me, too?"

-laugh-

-laugh-

()()()

Demeter Cabin: _Katie._

"You are a strawberry-"

"_You calling me fat?"_

"No! Stop always assuming that! You're a strawberry because you're sweet…"

-_blush-_

"And you're also juicy and probably yummy to eat."

-_smack-_

"Aw, come on. That one was classic!"

-_rolls eyes-_

_-blush-_

_"Whatever, Stoll_."

()()()

Fin.

**I don't own any of the characters because they belong to Rick Riordan and all the publishers and editors and whoever else could own them. Don't sue, please.**

**Hope you liked this as much as I loved writing this. It's a new kind of writing, but it was fun, nevertheless. I hope that everyone figured out how the font determined who was saying what or doing what. Just saying in case you didn't understand and you are thinking I'm weird.**

**Leave a review, please. **

**:D**

**~Bubbles**


End file.
